All Monsters Attack
is the 1st episode of Return of Ultraman. Plot The era of peace after Ultraseven's victory over Pandon and the Ghos invasion has ended, as two giant monsters Zazahn, and Takkong rise from the sea fighting each other destroying each other several city blocks in Tokyo. MAT (Monster Attack Team) is called into action to quell the kaiju assault. During the attack, a boy named Jiro Sakata ran to the car company to tell his older siblings that monsters were attacking, and ran off to them, with a race car driver Hideki Goh ran off to chase after him. Jiro went through the police to get them, and Goh got him to safety. Zazahn died with Takkong remaining. MAT landed to ground when a mother told the team that her son Hiroshi went to the top of the building to release the birds out of their cages. Oka was about to go in, but Goh went to the building to help Hiroshi release the birds, and got back down stairs until they noticed a dog chained in, so Goh went back in, and released the dog. Takkong crushed the building and collapsed on Go covering the dog, and Hiroshi. Then a light flashed with Takkong retreating back into the ocean. Hiroshi went to get help until Goh fainted. The doctors took him to the hospital for treatment. Aki Sakata, Jiro's older sister, MAT, and Hiroshi, and his mother helping the hospital. They but a mask on him connected to a chamber of water to know he's breathing, and gave him a needle. Ken Sakata, the oldest in the family arrived to tell Goh that the race car the Shooting Star was finished. The bubbles in the chamber stopped which mean't he died. The Sakata siblings went in the room with the Shooting Star. They put flowers, a photo, and a race car toy in, and Ken poured oil on the car, and burned it to say farewell. Back at the hospital a light appeared revealing the new hero Ultraman who was impressed of Goh's courageous act that he saved a dog, and a boy if it cost his life. He merged inside Goh's body, and he was revived seeing that he was in the hospital,even surprising a nurse. MAT got a call from the hospital to hear that Goh was back to life. Goh returned to the Car Company seeing that the Shooting Star was burned for his tribute of his heaven. Goh went to Ken's office to tell him that they should make the Shooting Star 2, but Ken refused and for his heroism, Captain Kato offers him a job as a member of the MAT force. Goh suddenly heard a voice far away and went to the car, and left without a word initially unaware of the powers he possesses. Kato got a contact from Oka that a third monster appeared in Asagiri Volcano attacking a village. MAT engage the monster and took the people to safety. Meanwhile a girl noticed her grandfather trapped under, and couldn't get him out, until Goh arrived to save him, and lifted the metal off of him. Suddenly a light was seen and Goh transformed into Ultraman to battle the fire-breathing beast. He finished him off with his Specium Ray, and was defeated. Morning came, and MAT members were having a picnic, and the boys were ordered by Oka to wash their hands in the river. They noticed Goh laying, and he woke up, and was presented by Kato as a new member of the team, with team introduced themselves, and went to have their picnic with Goh invited, until Goh heard the voice of the hero who introduced his name as Ultraman and told Goh to keep it a secret. Cast * : * : * : Mitsui Hatashi * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Voice actors * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Jack Kaiju *Takkong *Zazahn *Arstron DVD Releases Return of Ultraman Vol 1 Episodes 1-4. Return of Ultraman Vol 1.jpg|2002 Verison Return of Ultraman Vol 2 2010.jpg|2010 Version Trivia *The actor of Hiroshi was Sanpei Godai who would later play in the 1982 Super Sentai Series, Dai Sentai Goggle V. He was credited by his real name, Yoshiyuki Fujiie in the opening of Return of Ultraman. *The name of the episode is shared with the Japanese name of the Toho film Destroy All Monsters, and the English name for the episode is shared with another Toho film, All Monsters Attack. *Due to Ultraman Jack's NG suit, the episode was reshot, so this is the only appearance of the suit. *This episode was later featured in Ultraman Retsuden episode 30 "All Monsters Attack! Birth of Jack!!". https://kuroto2000.wordpress.com/2012/09/11/the-suit-actor-eiichi-kikuchi/ *The ''Ultraman Orb'' episode, "Juggler Dies!" is a tribute to this episode. Gallery Zazahn v Takkong.png Arstron-Ultraman-Jack 2.jpg ARSTRON-JACK.jpg ARSTRON-VS-JACK.jpg Arstron Behind Scenes 2.jpg Takkong-Scenes.png JACK-EXPLOSION.jpg References Category:Return of Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Two Part Episodes